


I'm Keeping the Braid.

by ScatteredStories



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 18:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7233535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScatteredStories/pseuds/ScatteredStories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off a prompt from WynonnaEarp's Twitter account. Nicole teaching Waverly how to do the French Braid.</p>
<p>No beta.<br/>All mistakes are mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Keeping the Braid.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this on my way to work so it's a little rushed. Also, wrote this after marathoning Wynonna Earp until 6AM the night before.

Relax, Haught. Just breathe. 

The redhead repeats in her head over and over again like a mantra, both hands pressed against the cold tiled wall of her shower stall. After being, embarrassingly, caught by the eldest Earp sister, the Deputy had decided to come home and wait for Waverly's call.

A damn call that she waited over 6 hours for.

Time that was spent thinking about all the different ways that Waverly could react to being outed. Purgatory was a small town and as many as there were who accepted her sexuality like Gus or Nedley, she knew most of the people here were… traditional.

Would Waverly panic and leave her? Would her sisters approve? What if they don’t? What if they do? Wave had been improving at wanting things for herself mainly because Wynonna encourages her but what if that wasn’t the case anymore?

Damn it! I shouldn’t have left her alone.

Nicole hisses to herself, dragging her hands through her hair in exasperation. She had let the shock of getting caught pull her away from Waverly. Leaving her to deal with her sisters alone.

Okay, no big deal. I’ll go to Waverly and apologize. Tell her there’s no pressure… or that I'll understand if she never wanted to speak to me again. God I hope it's not option number two. That would be so-- She shakes her head free of the thoughts before shutting off the shower and stepping out of the stall, wrapping the towel around her torso as she exits the bathroom after wringing her hair.

The first thing she notices as she steps out unto the hallway is the door to her bedroom, hanging open by a few inches, the lights inside the room were off too except for something yellow, or amber, glowing from inside. Images of that incident with Wynonna weeks back flashes in Nicole's mind and she quickly reaches over to a small cabinet to her side, pulling out the revolver that she kept there for emergency purposes; raising it and aiming it at the door.  
The Deputy regulates her breathing, calming the erratic hammering of her heart against her chest as she walked closer to the door. Once she's close enough, Nicole uses her free hand to push it open, her gun remained stable and aimed to her front as the door swung.

“Whoa--!”  
“Jesus! Waverly! You scared me!”  
“I scared you? You’re the one aiming a gun at me!” She yelps, standing from the bed with her hands still raised. Nicole’s brows furrow and her gaze falls on her still raised weapon. “I figured you were mad at me but you know what they say, right? Homicide doesn’t fix anything.” Waverly adds with an adorable but nervous smile that disarms the officer.

Literally.

Nicole drops the weapon and deposits it to the nearest table she could find, “No! Of course not! I just thought that there was a—um… N-nevermind.” She answers with a sharp shake of her head. The two fall silent for a moment, allowing Nicole to take in the scene before her. There were a few candles lit and littered around the room, the Spotify playlist she had made for Waverly was playing in he background, and Wave herself looked… Nervous. Then realization hits her like a truck, I figured you were mad at me.

“Are you sure? You seemed pretty upset when you left.” Wave asks and without hesitating, Nicole walks up to the shorter woman and pulls her to sit on the bed, noting how cold she was. “I’m not mad at you, Wave.” She says quietly, the sound barely audible. “I just--” “I told Wynonna… and everyone else who matters.”  
That takes Nicole back and she pulls away to look at Waverly, her gaze darting between both of her beautiful eyes and that nervous smile, “Wave… You didn’t have to do that.”  
“I know but I wanted to. I want you and the only reason I hadn’t shouted that from the rooftops yet is because… because my entire life has been under the scrutiny of everyone in Purgatory, I wanted us to be… just ours.”

Nicole's chest is overwhelmed with warmth and it felt like her heart was about to, either, leap out of her chest or explode in a show of rainbows and glitter. A bright smile stretches her lips and she didn't even stop herself before her lips were on Waverly's.

The kiss quickly turns from chaste to heated. When Waverly's tongue drags across Nicole’s lips, it's immediately granted entrance and a moan rumbles between them as they each get a taste of the other. When Waverly begins to suck on her moist muscle Nicole moves to shift on her knees so she can straddle the girl, but then the end of her towel gets caught between the bed and someone's hand, pulling it off completely as she settles on top of her lap. Neither of them notice until Waverly's hand comes up to rest on her ass, her palms meeting bare skin instead of the towel.

“What…” Waverly says softly before pulling away, her eyes widening to an almost comical degree but also growing darker as her eyes roam the officer's naked body. “Wow…”  
Nicole rolls her eyes and lets out a gentle peel of laugh before placing a kiss on her lips. As much kissing as they've done, the two had not yet crossed that line.

Yet.

“Sorry. You can’t blame me for my reactions when you say things like that.” Nicole says before slipping off of her lap, “I’ll get dressed.” Minutes later, Nicole is buttoning up her uniform in front of the mirror while Waverly watches from her place on the bed.  
“Nicole?” she calls,  
“Hm?”  
“Who braids your hair?”  
The question catches the Deputy off-guard and she turns to the girl with a curious smile, “Becca.”  
“The station janitor?”  
“Mmhhmm.”  
“Do I want to know why Becca the Janitor is also Becca the hairstylist?”  
Nicole doesn’t miss the timbre of jealousy in Waverly's voice and she hums happily before sitting beside her, “I don’t trust my braid to just anyone. It was either her or Sheriff Nedley.” She says before holding up a comb. “I have you now and I trust you, so…”

“One over the other, Waves. Like a regular braid.”  
“Tighten it a little so that it-- ow, ow, okay, too tight. Too tight.”  
“No baby, you have nothing to be sorry about. It was bleeding before we started.”  
“Tuck the end in and tie it off. There! We’re done!”

By the time Officer Haught got to the station her signature French braid looked like it had been to war and back, her scalp had stopped bleeding, and her head was throbbing; but all that was worth it as she recalls how brilliantly Waverly smiled at her as she w--  
“Haught!” the woman's voice booms from the hallway and all Nicole could do was sigh as she watched her approach.  
“Wynonna, look…” She starts but is interrupted when she sees the intense concentration that Wynonna had in her eyes as she looked at the Deputy. “What?” She asks.  
Wynonna shrugs, “Waverly wanted me to tell you that you can take the braid off. She knows it’s for shit and frankly, you look like an idiot.”  
A laugh bubbles up deep from Nicole's chest before spilling from her lips, “Frankly, and I mean this respectfully, I don’t care what you think. I’m keeping the braid.”  
Tense moments pass between the two before Wynonna pulls back with a smile, her hand on Nicole's shoulder, “I like you. Consider this my stamp of approval.” She muses before turning back towards the door, “see you later, Officer Dimples. Waverly's making dinner.”


End file.
